Der rote Kamm/Geschichten
Magistrat Solomon in einem Brief an Marcus Jonathan: Milord Jonathan, in den letzten Wochen kam es immer häufiger zu bewaffneten Übergriffen der hiesigen Orkgruppierungen. Unsere Verluste begrenzen sich derzeit noch auf geringer Ebene, jedoch sind wir uns nicht bewusst darüber, welches Vorhaben diese Kreaturen planen. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass es Seenhain zunehmend an militärischer Stärke mangelt, fordern wir hiermit sofortige Unterstützung in Form von gerüsteten Soldaten seiner Majestät an. Sollte dieser Bitte nicht nachgekommen werden, könnte es zur direkten Bedrohung der Stadt Seenhain kommen. In diesem Fall ist der Verlust zahlreicher unschuldiger Bürger des Reiches Sturmwind vorherzusehen. Desweiteren wird die Kontrolle über den Pass zur Brennenden Steppe, dem Herkunftsort der entsprechenden Orkclans zusammenbrechen, sodass die Provinzen Dunkel- und Goldhain ein direktes Angriffziel für die Orks werden könnten. Uns ist bewusst, dass die Armeen Sturmwinds bereits weit ausgelastet sind, trotzdem bitten wir um rasche Unterstützung. Der Frieden in diesen Landen muss gewahrt werden. Hochachtungsvoll, Magistrat Solomon Provinz Seenhain Die Antwort Jonathans: Sehr geehrter Magistrat, die von euch geforderte Unterstützung wird bis auf Weiteres abgelehnt. Sturmwinds Truppen sind bis auf den letzten Mann und bis auf die letzte Frau, in den Kriegen dieser Welt im Einsatz. Ich muss euch mitteilen, dass die Provinz Seenhain, die dortigen Probleme selbständig durch das lokale Heer lösen muss. Das Oberkommando ist sich sicher, dass es den stolzen Bürgern, des Rotkammgebirges auf ein Neues gelingen wird, die Orks zurückzudrängen. Das Licht und der Mut unserer edlen Rasse, wird euch den Sieg über diese ehrlosen Geschöpfe bescheren. Wappnet euch für die Schlacht, auf das die Orks nie wieder einen Fuß auf den geheiligten Boden seiner Majestät setzen werden. Ehret König Varian Wrynn und ihr werdet siegen. In der Hoffnung, dass ihr wohlauf seid.. Marcus Jonathan Oberkommandierender Sturmwinds Magistrat Solomon in einem Brief an Tim Orodaro, dem Kommandanten, des Söldnerbunds Dämmersturm: Heerführer Tim Orodaro, aufgrund vor kurzem erfolgter Angriffe, durch die umliegende Orkclans benötigt die Provinz Seenhain umgehende Unterstützung des Söldnerbunds Dämmersturm. Wir sind bereit mehrere Hundert Goldstücke als Tribut zu entrichten, sollten eure Truppen ausführliche Spähberichte liefern, sowie Maßnahmen zum Schutz der lokalen Bevölkerung ergreifen. Wir hoffen auf das Eintreffen der gewünschten Einheiten binnen einer Woche. Die Lage ist fatal und es ist wahrlich nicht in unserem Sinne Zeit zu verlieren, sollten wir Seenhain vor einer Katastrophe bewahren wollen. Die Provinz ist bei Erfüllung der Forderungen, eurer Organisation und ihren Anhängern zu langwährendem Dank verpflichtet. Sie werden auch über ihre Mission hinaus anhaltende Vorzüge unserer Ländereien genießen können, sollten sie ihre Mission erfolgreich ausführen. Hochachtungsvoll, Magistrat Solomon Provinz Seenhain Vier Tage später... Langsam schweifte der Blick der Elfe über das weite Feld, die Hügel und Berge des Gebirges, die wenigen Tiere die vereinzelt mal durch's Bild huschten, alles hübsch von einer untergehenden Sonne untermalt. Alles in allem, ein idyllischer und netter Anblick, wären da nicht eine Horde an blutrünstigen Orcs die ihren Kopf wollten, etliche Pfeile die an ihr vorbei schwirrten, Schwerter die ihre Innereien auf dem Boden zu einem Gesamtbild verteilen wollten. Wie in Zeitlupe glitt ihr Blick weiter zu ihren Gefährten, sah' wie manche unter den Hieben der Orcs getroffen wurden und zusammen brachen, andere wiederum gelang es selbst einige der Monster zu töten, nur um danach durch einen der wenigen Pfeile getroffen zu werden. Mit einem kurzen Kopfschütteln riss’ Sie ihre Gedanken zurück in die Gegenwart, zertrümmerte mit einem mächtigen Hieb den Schädel eines heranstürmenden Feindes und war gerade im Inbegriff den nächsten praktisch zu zerteilen, als Stille einkehrte. Leise keuchend stand Sie da, ihren Stab mit beiden Händen fest gepackt und sich beinah' hektisch umsehend. Wenige Momente später, die ihr wie eine verdammte Ewigkeit vorkamen, ließ Sie jenen Stab etwas sinken, erlaubte sich ein Aufatmen- als ein Horn über das Gebirge schallte und eine donnernde Stimme rief: "Bringt den Himmel zum Glühen!" Kurz mit den Ohren zuckend, nahm Sie ein zirrendes Geräusch war, das im Laufe von Sekunden zu einem wahren Tosen heranwuchs. Hunderte von brennenden Pfeilen prasselte auf die Gruppe nieder, mit halbem Ohr hörte Sie noch wie ihre Rottenmeisterin etwas schrie was sich nach "Rückzug" anhörte, als sich auch schon ihre Beine wie von selbst in Bewegung setzten. Mit geducktem Kopf rannte Sie flink über das Feld, schnappte sich einen ihrer am Boden liegenden Gefährten und hievte ihn über ihre Schulter, knurrte kurz auf als ein Pfeil sich durch ihre Schulter bohrte und rannte mitsamt ihrem „Gepäck“ den winzigen Pfad durch die Berge entlang, den Rest ihrer Truppe um sich herum. Am folgenden Abend: "Pi mal Daumen hundertzwanzig von den Viechern und nicht sehr gut gelaunt, hrm?" Mit verschränkten Armen stand jene Elfe zusammen mit einer ihrer Schwestern vor der Rottenführerin, erstattet eher einen provisorischen Bericht über eine kurze Auskundschaftung, welche in aller Eile geplant und durchgeführt wurde. „Na…dann stürmen wir doch rein und richten mal ordentlich Verwüstung an“, verkündete ein Mensch stolz und beinahe euphorisch aufspringend. Leise seufzend redete die Elfe weiter: „Sie scheinen eine Art „Häuptling“ zu haben, den sie nahezu vergöttern. Dieser Hanspeter schürt die Mordlust unter ihnen, schwingt große Reden von Ruhm und Ehre. So auf den ersten Eindruck hin, würde ich sagen, dass die Bestien alles tun was er auch nur ansatzweise sagt.“ Ein Schweigen kehrte ein, welches in ihren Ohren wie die Kathedralenglocken Sturmwinds klang. Mit einem leisen Brummen nickt ihre Rottenmeisterin: „Hundertzwanzig von denen und wir sind… zu sechst. Keine guten Aussichten, wahrlich nicht.“ „Das schlimmste kommt erst noch, Sie formieren sich. Formieren sich zu einem Angriff auf Seehain und bei denen wenigen, zumal lausigen Truppen die dieses Dörfchen hat, ist es ratzfatz überrannt.“ „Dann brauchen wir eben Hilfe“, nickte jene Meisterin. "Todrian, geht nach Seenhain. Informiert Solomon über die hiesige Lage. Er soll jeden Mann, jede Frau und bei Elune, jeden mutigen Bürger des Landes, der fähig ist eine Waffe zu tragen zu sich rufen. Sie sollen sich rüsten, für ihren König, für ihr Vaterland und für die Freiheit ihres Volkes zu sterben." Zwei Tage später: Unberührt von den Geschehnissen der letzten Tage herrscht auf dem Marktplatz Sturmwinds lebendiges Treiben. Wo man auch hinschaut bieten Händler ihre Waren Feil, dabei stets behütet vom wachsamen Auge der in Plattenpanzern gerüsteten Stadtwache. Kein Feind würde es je wagen, sich mit der mächtigen Allianz in den Mauern, des Zentrums ihrer Macht anzulegen. Sogar gewöhnliche Straßendiebe trauten sich in den letzten Tagen selten, ihrem Werk nachzugehen, sollten sie nicht schon längst im Verlies schmachten. In einer braunen Robe gewandet schritt er, schnellen Fußes über den Platz, unter dem Arm einen Stapel Flugblätter und in der linken Hand einen Hammer. Er war sofort losgeritten, als er den Auftrag erhielt. Die Lage war ernst und das wusste er. Vor einer Hauswand hielt er inne, ehe er das Pergament ins Holz hineinhämmerte. Steht und kämpft: Für euren König! Bürger des Reiches. Versammelt euch im Namen des Lichts! Der Feind steht an den Grenzen und wieder droht ein Konflikt das Königreich zu erschüttern. Ihr mögt sicher leben, hinter den Mauern der Zitadelle unserer Macht. Doch es ist eines jeden Bürgers Pflicht, sich der kommenden Bedrohung in den Weg zu stellen. Wenn die Armee nicht fähig ist uns zu helfen.. Dann liegt es an uns, unsere Heimat vor dem Bösen zu schützen. Die Rede ist von den Orks, die sich just in diesem Moment sammeln und gen Seenhain maschieren. Lassen wir uns das gefallen? .. Lassen wir uns gefallen, wie diese grünhäutigen Bestien über den heiligen Boden unserer Heimat maschieren? .. Nein! Folgt dem Aufruf! Jeder der fähig ist eine Waffe zu tragen, soll sich umgehend bei den zuständigen Truppen des Söldnerbunds Dämmersturm in Althers Mühle melden. Ruhm und Ehre erwarten diejenigen, die zum Schutze ihres Vaterlandes ihr Leben riskieren. Magistrat Solomon Provinz Seenhain *** Mit äußerst vorsichtigen Berührungen, betastete die Elfe sich ihren Kiefer, welcher am vorigen Tag einen mittelschweren Schaden annahm und gebrochen wurde. Brummend sah’ Sie sich um, erblickte kurz die Anwesenden und zuckte erschrocken mit den Ohren, als eine gellende Stimme über die Berge hallte: "Alarm! Die Horde!" Ihr Kommandant, sowie einige des Sturms hasteten umher, hielten Ausschau nach möglichen Gefahren. Die Gruppe war angeschlagen, verdammt angeschlagen. Es lag somit auf der Hand, das ein eventueller Großangriff mächtig daneben könnte…und das nicht für die Angreifenden. Langsam, nahezu im Schneckentempo wich die Anspannung und der Trupp sammelte sich um den Menschen Tim Orodaro, der bereits einige Instruktionen abhielt. "Zu allererst…Todrian muss schleunigst nach Seenhain, wenn er sich soweit erholt hat, wird er zurück nach Sturmwind geschickt. Hammerfaust, das ist deine Aufgabe. Windtänzer und Kleinpfote bleiben solange hier, ebenso wie Edas. Noch Fragen?" Ein allgemeines verneinendes Kopfschütteln war die Folge, ebenso eine Beäugelung Todrian’s, der das Bewusstsein immer noch nicht wieder erlangt hatte. Stümperhafte, in aller Eile angelegte Verbände zierten seinen Körper, den einzigen Zweck allerdings erfüllend. Mit einem lauten Seufzen und einem empörten Murmeln über das Durcheinander an Wolle am Körper des Menschen, stapfte der Elf und Heiler der Gruppe Derlones Kleinpfote gen Mensch, kniete sich neben ihn und machte sich an seine Arbeit- sich hin und wieder über die absolute Unverschämtheit auslassend, welche Möchtegernärzte doch an den Tag legen. Mit einem wenig verzogenen Schmunzeln wandte sich die Elfe ab- und erstarrte im nächsten Augenblick zu einer Salzsäule, lediglich ohne Salz. Ohrenbetäubendes Brüllen, lautes Aufstampfen von schweren Stiefeln, das Rasseln und Klappern von Schwertern, Pfeil und Bogen- nur wenige Augenblicke später, war die gesamte Gruppe von einer Meute Orcs umstellt. Jegliche Anspannung fuhr mit einem Schlag zurück in den Körper der Elfe, ihre Hände griffen automatisch zu ihrem Stab und ein flinker Blick zu ihren Kameraden verriet ihr, das bei ihnen der Schreck nicht minder tiefer saß als es bei ihr der Fall war. "Einen Kreis bilden….los…" erklang die flüsternde Stimme ihres Kommandanten in ihren Ohren. Krampfhaft taten alle wie geheißen, mit beinahe schleichenden Bewegungen formierten Sie sich nach und nach zu einem Kreis, ließen die Orc’s dabei keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Dabei fiel auf, das es nicht nur grünhäutige, grobschlächtige Gestalten waren…sondern auch Tauren. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln, besann sich jene Kaldorei auf das aktuelle Geschehen, auf Befehle des Kommandanten lauschend. "Wir konzentrieren uns auf den Orc dahinten…dann versuchen wir auszubrechen." Langsam nickte Erien. Ausbrechen…aus dem Haufen….ja klar. Aber dies behielt Sie angesichts der Situation lieber für sich. "Bereit?...ANGRIFF!" Mit einem Rucken stürmte die Elfe Seite an Seite mit Derlones gen angezielten Orc, beide besaßen jeweils die Gestalt der Katze. Einige Hiebe später wurde schnell klar, wie Aussichtslos die Situation für den Sturm war. Mit ach und krach schafften Sie es, sich außerhalb des Sägewerkes zu prügeln, wurden immer weiter in die Breduollie getrieben. "Weg hier! Wir verteilen uns!", war das nächste was Sie hörte und schon setzte die Elfe sich in Bewegung, im Schlepptau zwei ihrer Kameraden. Begleitet von wildem Brüllen und Stampfen, hetzten Sie über die Berge und versteckten sich in den nah’ gelegenen Bergen. Wo der Rest war, geschweige denn wie es jetzt weiter gehen solle- vermochte keiner von ihnen zu sagen. *** Tristan ging schnellen Schrittes durch die Offiziershallen und die Kommandozentrale. Einige Gruppen aus Offizieren unterhielten sich. Der lange Gang in dem er sich befand schien unendlich. Am Ende ein kleines Tor bestückt mit Wachen. Als Tristan näher kam salutieren sie und öffneten das Tor. Die Kommandohalle erstreckte sich vor Tristans Füßen. Am Ende erhöhte Sitze...es sah einem Gerichtssaal ähnlich. Er schritt schnell auf diesen "Tisch" zu während einer der Generäle langsam die Brille abnahm und zu Tristan schaute. "Sir, Leutnant T. Südwacht. Ich möchte Meldung machen, Sir" "Sprecht frei heraus Herr Leutnant." , antwortete eine der Personen auf den erhöhten Sitzen. "Gerade kamen zwei Personen aus dem Rotkammgebirge in die Kaserne. Man berichtet von Konflikten. Die Lage im Rotkammgebirge spitzt sich anscheinend zu. Immer mehr Orcs halten auf Dörfer und andere Institutionen zu. Der Magistrat bat auch schon um Hilfe. Ich möchte hiermit den Vorschlag stellen das 16. Ausbildungs- und Kampfbataillon in den Einsatz zu schicken." Die Männer musterten Tristan kurz. "Wartet bitte vor der Tür". Tristan nickte und entfernte sich aus der Halle. Die Wache schloss hinter ihm die Tür. Leise unterhielte sich die Generäle... Die Tür ging auf und Tristan trat erneut herein. "So soll es sein Herr Leutnant. Gebt dem "Ehr" den Befehl auszurücken. Am Dienstag wird dieser in Kraft treten. Wir werden nicht länger zusehen wie Splittergruppen der Orcs unsere Ländereien bedrohen" "Gewiss, Sire." Er war bereits dabei sich umzudrehen. "Achja und...Herr Leutnant?" Tristan drehte sich wieder um und nahm Haltung an. "Ja , Sire?". "Kündigt Euch vorher beim Magistraten an." "Das werde ich, Sire." Tristan schritt aus der Kommandohalle, wieder in den langen Gang von dem aus man zur Burg und zur Kaserne konnte. Kurze Zeit später ritt ein Bote mit einem Brief nach Seenhain. *** Mit der Spannung eines Elfenbogens, warteten die drei nicht allzu weit entfernt vom Sägewerk, gut versteckt zwischen Hügeln und Buschwerk. "Todrian muss hier weg." Mit einem besorgten Seitenblick musterte Erien den Manne, sah’ das leichenblasse in seinem Gesicht, die schlechten Verbände, die blutunterlaufenen Augen. Doch auch um Thuel stand es nicht allzu gut. Verletzte Hände und Beine, regelrecht zerfetzt. Dennoch nickte der Magier, hievte Todrian auf dessen Schultern, ging leise keuchend und geduckt Richtung Seenhain. Ein leises, tiefes Einatmen später, schlich die Elfe sich zurück, das Gras umspielte dabei sanft ihre pelzigen Pfoten. "Tim…was zum…" entfuhr es gedanklich, als Sie vorsichtig über den Rand des Hügels lugte. Dort unten stand ihr Kommandant, inmitten dieser Monster. Seltsamerweise schien’ aber kein Kampf zu toben, stattdessen konnte Erien beobachten, wie mit Gebärdensprache irgendwie…verhandelt…wurde. Still und unbeweglich stand Sie da, ihren Blick förmlich an dem kleinen Haufen unter ihr geklebt. Mit einem Hechtsprung hastete Sie davon, als der Trupp an Orcs sich in Bewegung setzte, in deren Mitte einer ihrer Gefährten, Dozla. Ein Zwerg den Sie sehr schätzte und mochte, schien sich in der Gewalt jener Grünhäute zu befinden. Dennoch…war ihr die Aussichtslosigkeit ihrer Situation bewusst. Natürlich könnte Sie jetzt einfach in das Getümmel rennen und hoffen dass die Verwirrung reicht, als das der Zwerg würde fliehen können. Aber jene Orcs sagen nicht gerade so aus, als würden Sie auf diesen simplen Trick hereinfallen. Also hieß die erste Devise…Rückzug und warten, mit leisen Schritten schlich Sie sich zurück in ihr provisorisches Versteck, unentdeckt von feindseligen Augen. Erschöpft und ausgelaugt, versank Sie in einen leichten, unruhigen Schlaf. Abrupt schlug Erien die Augen auf, sah’ sich panisch um. Ein Keuchen, rasselndes Atmen…und schwere Schritte. Vorsichtig bewegte Sie sich aus dem Buschwerk, angestrengt darauf achtend, auch nur das minimalste Geräusch zu vermeiden. Langsam strichen die Äste durch das Fell, langsam kam die Straße in ihr Sichtfeld. "Das…" Wie von selbst beschleunigten sich ihre Schritte, bis Sie letzlich förmlich die Straße entlang hetzte…und beinahe in den Zwerg baselte, der auf dem Pflaster kniete. "Wer….Erien?" Jener bärtiger Mann drehte sich langsam um, sein Gesicht glich mehr einem Schlachtfeld als alles anderem. Mit einem dumpfen Schnauben drängte die Druidin sich förmlich auf, zwang ihn kurzerhand auf ihrem Rücken Platz zu nehmen, als eine gellende Stimme ertönte: "Sammeln an der Mühle, Sofort!" "War zwar nicht mein Gedanke…aber gut…" ging es durch Erien’s Kopf, ehe Sie sich schleppend in Bewegung setzte, einen schwankenden Zwerg auf ihrem Rücken. *** Blauer Himmel, weiße Wölkchen die wie Wattebäuschchen dahin schweben. Sanfter Wind, rauschendes Grashalme und alles untermalt von den warmen, rötlichen Strahlen einer untergehenden Sonne. Ein nahezu himmlisches Bild des Friedens und der Ruhe. Wäre da nicht der Gestank nach getrocknetem Blut, die grünhäutigen Leichen die die Treppen des Turmes zierten. Wäre da nicht kalter Steinboden der sich an ihren Rücken presste und zwei paar Augen die Sie anstarrten als würde Sie sofort und jetzt gleich das zeitliche segnen. "Mir geht’s prima…wirklich…glaub ich…oder so…" murmelte Erien in sich hinein, schloss die Augen und öffnete diese einen Augenblick später, sich umsehend. Nachdem ihr Lager am Sägewerk vergangener Tage beinah’ überrannt worden wäre und der gefangene Zwerg nur knapp überlebte, beschloss der Kommandant den Versuch zu wagen und den Turm nahe Steinwacht zu besetzen. Zu siebt…gingen Sie die Sache an. Trotz aller Bedenken. Trotz aller Warnungen. Trotz aller bösen Vorahnungen. Und Sie hatten es geschafft, ja. Mit Dynamit, viel Ausdauer, krampfhafte Schmerzunterdrückung und einem verdammt großen Willen zum Überleben. Mit Magie, Schwert, Stab und Bogen gelang es Dämmersturm letzlich den Turm für sich zu beanspruchen. Mit nahezu verheerenden Folgen… Zwei waren mehr oder weniger unverletzt. Einer…hatte Glück und kam mit einer leichten Verletzung davon. Die restlichen vier, darunter auch der Kommandant…waren mehr oder weniger ein körperliches Wrack. Gebrochene Rippen und Knochen, durchbohrte Schultern und Platzwunden waren da noch das geringere Übel. Dennoch konnten alle verdammt stolz auf sich sein, auch der verrückte Magier der gerne mit Eisdolchen um sich schießt und ängstlich fiepst, sollte sich ein lebendiges Wesen auch nur ansatzweise ihm näher als zehn Meter kommen. Irgendwie machte sich ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht der Elfe breit und Sie schloss die Augen, während sich ein weiterer Elf um ihre Verletzungen kümmerte. "Das war erst der Anfang ihr Grünhäute…der Sturm hat euch noch nicht mit voller Stärke getroffen", schoss es ihr noch durch den Kopf, ehe die Müdigkeit ihrem Geist Herr wurde und Erien einschlief- das Grinsen nach wie vor auf den Lippen. *** Er stand zwischen den Zinnen der Turmspitze, starrte zur Burg und lauschte dem schmerzerfüllten Stöhnen der verwundeten Einheiten des Dämmersturms, die sich ringförmig um die Treppe herum verteilt hatten. Der Abend war erfüllt vom Massaker, dass sie zwischen ihnen und den Orks angerichtet hatten. Er renkte den Hals zurecht und sah an sich herab, vom klebrigen Blut des Feindes war sein schwarzer Harnisch getränkt. Es war kein leichter Sieg, wenn sich dieser überhaupt als solcher bezeichnen ließ. So gut wie jeder unter ihnen glich einem zerfleischten Ghul aus Lordaeron. Sie hatten viele Orkhiebe abbekommen.. Viel zu viele als sie hätten wegstecken können. Doch immernoch.. Immernoch lebten sie, den Orks aus der Feste trotzend. Niemals würden sie sich zurückziehen, egal was passierte. Egal ob diese Orks jeden verdammten Moment zu einem Ausfall ausrücken könnten. Sie würden standhaft bleiben und diese Stellung niemals aufgeben. Doch.. Der Triumph des Dämmersturms.. er war keineswegs der Anfang vom Ende, vielmehr war er das Ende vom Anfang dieser verfluchten Mission. *** "Zeigt diesen verruchten Bestien, euren Jähzorn! Zeigt ihnen, was mit all denen geschieht, die sich mit uns anlegen! Tötet sie! Tötet sie alle!", dröhnte es vom Turm ausgehend über das östliche Rotkammgebirge. "Entfacht den Dämmersturm!" Die Truppen rückten aus, sie hielten keinen Formation, sie hatten nur einen Gedanken.. Durch diese verfluchte Blockade. Hinein in die Burg. Aus militärischer Sicht, war die ganze Aktion eine reines Selbstmordkommando. Doch das war es immer, wenn der Söldnerbund in die Schlacht zog. Allen vorran, Tim Orodaro, Kommandant dieses Haufens. Unter dem Pfeilhagel hinweggleitend warf er sich ins erste Dutzend wagemütiger, von der Barrikade springenden Orks, wich einigen Schlägen aus, rammte einem Ork die Klinge in den Hals und zündete die erste Stange Dynamit, die kurz darauf drei entfernte Feinde in Stücke fetzte. Sein Blick huschte rasch über das Schlachtfeld Richtung Thuel.. Mehrere Pfeile hatten ihn durchbohrt.. doch er stand noch, ebenso die Anderen des Söldnerbunds, keiner trat auch nur einen Schnritt zurück, sie waren alle auf den Vormarsch fixiert. "Zu den Felsen! In Deckung! Die Pfeile bringen uns noch um!" ,brüllte Tim, als er einem weiteren Ork die Kehle zerschnitt und sich vor eine kleine Anhöhe warf.. "Verdammte Scheiße!" ,brüllte er Richtung Dozla, der neben ihm in Deckung ging. "Feuer erwidern! Verflucht nochmal! Tötet diese verdammten Bogenschützen! Los!!" ,schrie er, als ein erneuter Pfeilhagel einsetzte. Er vernahm gerade noch die Umrisse Lâurenas, die ihren Bogen spannte und Richtung Wall zielte, ehe eine Erschütterung ihn aufschrecken ließ. Direkt über ihm, sprangen Orks von der Anhöhe, auf die in Deckung gegangenen Söldner herab. Tim riss das Schwert nach oben und zerfetzte einen Ork beinahe in zwei Hälften, als plötzlich ein Axthieb seinen Harnisch aufschlug. Der Angreifer holte erneut aus, doch Tim stürmte mit der Schulter vorran gegen die Brust des Orks, warf ihn zu Boden, und versank die Klinge in seiner Magengrube. "Wir müssen die Barrikade sprengen!" ,rief irgendwer zwischen den Orks hervor. "Runter mit den Köpfen! Hier kommt Dynamit!" ,erwiderte der Kommandant, zündete eine weitere Stange, warf sie Richtung Holzwand und ging wieder hinter der Anhöhe in Deckung. Von einem gewaltigen Knall übertönt schrie er dann: "Vorwärts! In den Burghof! Angriff!!!" Fliegende Holzsplitter jagten jedem entgegen der nun aufsprang und sich den Horden der Schwarzbrockenorks entgegenwarf. Im blutigen Nahkampf versinkend, entfachte die Schlacht aufs Neue.. Dämmersturm, hoffnungslos unterlegen, versuchte verzweifelt die Orks zurückzuschlagen, doch dies beruhte ganz auf Gegenseitigkeit, denn die Orks hielten die Stellung mit unanfechtbarer Verbissenheit. Die Klinge fest umschlossen zersäbelte Tim einen Ork nach dem anderen. Spaltete ihre Köpfe.. oder enthauptete sie gleich an Ort und Stelle. "Weiter vor! Wir können gewinnen! Fordragons Ehr wird bald von der ande-" ,beginn er loszuschreien, doch etwas unterbrach ihn.. Im Kampfgetümmel jagte etwas auf ihn zu, es war kaum erkennbar was es war, doch als er es merkte, bretterte ihm der Hammer schon mit voller Wucht gegen die Nase, er krachte benommen zu Boden, vernahm nur noch eine Explosion auf der anderen Seite der Burg.... die.. blauen... Umrisse... der Soldaten.. des sechzehnten Kampfbatallions... und dann.. wurde es schwarz. *** Er öffnete die Augen... Dieser Gestank.. Verbranntes Orkfleisch. Er hob die Hand, berührte die Nase, ehe er das Gesicht verzog, zusammenzuckte und die Hand zurück in den Staub fallen ließ. Gebrochen. Scheiße. In seinem Kopf dröhnte die Geräuschkulisse eines donnernden Kavallerieansturms. Doch als er die Augen ein zweites Mal aufschlug wusste er.. der Kampf war vorbei. Er stemmte die Arme gen Boden und richtete sich auf. Soldaten der Ehr, Söldner des Dämmersturms.. und ein ungewappneter Paladin. Sie waren alle hier, standen zwischen den Orkleichen.. und versperrten alle Ausgänge der Burg mit Brettern. Tse.. als würde die Grünhäute das aufhalten. "Mehr Bretter! Los doch. Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit..." ,rief irgendjemand über den Burghof. Nein.. Zeit hatten sie wirklich nicht. Allein schon, weil Seenhain, seid dem Austritt der Grafschaft Triondras aus dem Konflikt, und der deshalb eingebrochenen Nordfront unter direkter Bedrohung stand. Er schloss die Augen, fuhr mit einem schnellen Handgriff zur Nase und rückte sie wieder an die rechte Stelle, ehe er mit ein paar raschen Bewegungen den Verband um sein Gesicht wickelte. So konnte das nicht weitergehn. Nach jedem Kampf, waren beinahen alle verwundet oder kampfunfähig. Das war kein Krieg mehr.. es war ein Versuch halbtoter Irrer gegen eine gewaltige Übermacht zu bestehen. "Die Ehr rückt nach Westen ab.. Wir müssen Seenhain schützen. Das.. hat höchste Priorität. Die Nordfront ist komplett ungeschützt.. Und es wäre nur eine Frage von kurzer Zeit, wann die Orks dort einfallen." ,erklärte ihm Hulgar Flammenwind, Magierleutnant der Ehr. Tim nickte nur knapp. "Wir legen ihnen so viele Steine in den Weg, wie möglich. Aber seid euch darüber im Klaren, dass der Söldnerbund keine Chance gegen die Orkhorden hat, die just in diesem Moment in der Burg verweilen. Sie warten auf etwas. Ich weiß nicht, was es ist.. Aber wenn sie wollten, hätten sie die Blockade schon lange durchbrochen." ,sagte Tim dann, während er seine Kapuze zurechtrückte und seine Leute mittels kurzer Handzeichen um sich versammelte. "Im folgenden Verlauf dieser Mission ist der Sieg irrelevant. Es geht von nun an, lediglich darum, den Soldaten bei Seenhain möglichst viel Zeit zu verschaffen.. Und jetzt evakuiert die Verletzten .. aus diesem Pulverfass von Burg." *** Einmal mehr blickte Thuel verträumt in die Ferne.Er wachte von selber auf, weil er wusste das die Realität anders aussah, Verletzte, Tote und viel Blut.Er saß an den Felse gelehnt, auf dem die anderen auf Befehle Orodaros warteten. Wir müssen da nochmal rein, so viele Orks wie möglich töten, uns dann zurückziehen und dann sprengen wir die Brücke und reisen hoffentlich so viele Orks wie möglich in den Tod" , hörte man Orodaro sprechen. Thuel seuftze, packte seinen Stab, richtete sich mit einem schmerzverzehrten Gesicht an diesem auf, seuftze dann etwas, schaute zu den anderen und bewegte sich auf die Brücke zu.Er betrachtete seine Arme, die verbunden waren, der Verband leicht angekockelt.,,Hoffentlich geht das noch gut", dachte er.Jedoch wusste das es mit sicherheit wieder verletze geben wird.Die Gruppe nur noch aus 6 Söldnern bestehend setzte sich in bewegung. Sie standen vor der Burg.,, Macht eine kurze Pause, bereitet euch vor."Er lachte nur, wie Lebensmüde das ganze wäre, er schaltete ab, konzentrierte sich nur auf sich selbst.Alle zuckten zusammen als der Häuptling begang zu schreien, er trat heraus, es war ein wahrer Hune, groß wie ein Oger , sah jedoch so schlecht wie ein Ork aus, und roch auch genau so.Es war ein Ork, warscheinlich der stärkste auf den Thuel je antreffen sollte.,,Warum fordern wie den nur heraus...das ist für den doch nur Training."Alle des Bundes die da waren versuchten ihn zu töten, er jedoch spielte nur.Der Kampf endete ehe er richtig begonnen hatte.Thuel hatte sich bei einem Treffer durch ein Trümmerstück die Schulter ausgekugelt, sie zogen sich zurück, warteten geschickt ab, sprengten die Brücke und töteten die letzten Orks die über die Brücke kamen, Thuel seuftzte, er hatte sichtlich Schmerzen, so wie jeder von diesem Haufen.Sie zogen sich genzlich zurück nach Seehain, wo sich das Ehr befand.Im Gasthaus angekommen griff Erien nach seinem Arm, fragte ihn :,, Bereit?" ,, Nicht wirklich", sagte Thuel leis, auf den Schmerz der folgen sollte gefasst.Er drückte die Zähne aufeinander um den Schmerz des ,, Einrenkens " zu verkraften.Es war vorbei, der Schmerz für den Menschen war groß, aber nicht weit so groß wie die Schmerzen die er bereits erlitten hatte.Er ging nach oben, setzt sich in ein Zimmer auf ein Stuhl, schloß die Augen und lies den Tag nocheinmal an sich vorbeiziehen. *** Seenhain. Beim Licht verdammt nochmal.. Es war so ruhig. Für.. wenige Stunden war es endlich möglich sich ein wenig zu entspannen. Und nicht darum fürchten zu müssen, von einer Sekunde auf die nächste von einem Pfeil durchbohrt zu werden. Das erste mal, seid drei verfluchten Wochen, war es möglich in einem weichen Bett zu schlafen.. Wundervoll. Die Orks hatten jeden Erfolg, zunichte gemacht.. Hätte der Dämmersturm die Brücke bei Steinwacht nicht gesprengt, wären die Orks wahrscheinlich längst über Seenhain hergefallen. Auf den ersten Blick hin, hatte Fordragons Ehr ebenfalls hohe Verluste hinnehmen müssen. Die Soldaten waren krank, verwundet und gebrochen, durch die Hinterhalte des Feindes, der nun mit bedrohlicher Leichtigkeit gen Seenhain maschieren könnte. Nord- und Ostflanke waren eingebrochen.. es war nurnoch Seenhain, welches ihnen blieb.. Und hier mussten sie ausharren, wartend auf den Angriff des Feindes, den sie wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht überleben würden. Tim zog die Decke über, schloss die Augen und war binnen weniger Sekunden im Tiefschlaf versunken.. Es war bereits Mittag als ihn irgendwann das Scheinen der Sonne weckte und er aufstand. Er legte den zerfetzten Harnisch an, schnürte sich die Schulterpolster um, stieg in die Stiefel und verließ das Zimmer. Das Gasthaus war leer. Und auch draußen, war .. abgesehen von ein paar Einheimischen, niemand zu sehen. Vom klirrenden Geräusch seiner Rüstung begleitet schritt er weiter Richtung Steg. Todrian saß, die Beine baumeln lassend am Wasser.. Er schälte einen Apfel und summte munter vor sich hin. "Warum.. ist die Ehr weg?" ,fragte Tim langsam. "Zu .. viele Verluste.. Sind vor 'ner Stunde oder so abgehauen. Laberten irgendwas von nem 18. Kampfbatallion.. Soll sie wohl ablösen. Keine Ahnung" ,antwortete ihm der Neuling, ehe er ein Stück des Apfels in seinen Mund schob. Tim seufzte nur. Er war inzwischen so sehr an schlechte Nachrichten gewöhnt, dass selbst der Verlust der Ehr ihn nicht mehr aus der Fassung bringen konnte. "Stellung halten.. oder so." murmelte er. "Klar, Boss!" ,rief Todrian ihm nach, als er sich Richtung Rathaus entfernte. "Ich muss den Magistraten sprechen." ,sprach er, als er an den Wachen des Rathauses vorbeischritt. Solomon war umringt von sieben Mitgliedern des Rats von Seenhain.... alle redeten ununterbrochen auf ihn ein. "Die Orks haben keine Chance gegen die Truppen von Seenhain!".. "Bei allem Respekt.. wir kommen nicht ohne das Ehr aus!" .. "Diese Söldner wollen doch nur unser Geld!" .. "Evakuiert die Stadt! Seenhain ist verloren!" ... "Magistrat Solomon?" ,rief Tim Richtung Versammlung. Solomon blickte auf, beinahe erleichtert erhob er sich und ging auf den Söldnerhauptmann zu. "Ja? .. Bitte sagt mir, dass ihr eine Lösung für dieses Problem habt.." "Vielleicht.. Treibt eure Leute zusammen. Seenhain muss kämpfen. Es wird dauern, bis das 18. Kampfbatallion die Stadt erreicht.. und erst dann haben wir das Recht von einem Vormarsch zu sprechen, sofern wir.. " ,antwortete Tim. Der Magistrat runzelte die Stirn.. "Sofern wir?" "Sofern wir den heutigen Tag überleben, Solomon.."